


Lovemail

by hostfumi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostfumi/pseuds/hostfumi
Summary: Drabble series featuring the 3A Trio





	1. Boyfriend Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I've never written these three together before.

An advantage of being shorter than both of his boyfriends was that Izumi could fit comfortably into either of their clothes without a hassle. It wasn’t that he was drastically shorter than Kaoru or Chiaki, but the taller idols were a bit broader shouldered as opposed to Izumi’s own slender build. There was a nice sense of comfort in being able to be wrapped in strong solid arms, and in turn, Kaoru and Chiaki loved how well Izumi fit against them.

On a rare off day, he’d been allowed to sleep until dusk, a peek towards the window showing a rich orange sun melding into a hazy purple sky. Yawning, he stretched and felt warm sheets gliding against his bare legs, blinking in realization that he didn’t have anything on. Huffing at the fact that they’d left him to cuddle against the blankets by himself, he rolled out of bed, feet hitting cold paneled floors.

Shivering a bit, he padded towards a closet, ignoring the piles of clothes on the floor that the three of them had discarded in a hurry the night before. He hummed as he pulled open the door, eyes adjusting to the dimming light before pulling out a button down.

The corner of his lip turned up at how long it would be on him, more of a dress than anything. Slipping one of his arms through the sleeve, he felt the silky materiel glide against his skin.

 _Probably Kaoru’s_.

Managing to get the other sleeve on, be noted how he had sleeve paws, the length of the arms just too long without him folding them back. Bringing his hands to his face, he inhaled, the familiar notes of a sea breeze and citrus mixed with a deeper inviting scent that made it feel like Kaoru’s arms were wrapped around him. 

_Yeah, definitely him._

As opposed to the crisp and sensually inviting cologne that Kaoru favored, Chiaki had a friendlier warm tone to him, apple with a cut of mint, refreshing and summery even in the coldest of winters. As he buttoned up the top, he saw that he was right, the shirt hanging right around mid thigh, almost too short but enticingly teasing for anyone who’d lay eyes on him.

Leaving the top two buttons undone, he didn’t bother fishing for his underwear, leaving them to rest with last night’s old news. He was more interested in finding the two traitors who dared leave him alone. 

Heading towards the door, he could hear the soft sounds of a jazzy piano track played over the stereo, coupled with the distinct murmur of Kaoru and the poor attempt of Chiaki to whisper. Clearing his throat as he stepped into the living room, he was able to catch the change in expression the two had, Chiaki’s jaw dropping slightly and Kaoru managing to catch himself a moment later and swallow dryly.

“Well hello. No thanks to you two that I wasted a whole day sleeping.” Scowling, he crossed his arms, the hem of the shirt riding dangerously high. 

Chiaki, for his part, had the decency to look embarrassed, scrambling to sit up from where his head was resting against Kaoru’s lap. “S-Sena! Good morni- evening?” Smiling, he tried to keep his eyes _above_ Izumi’s waist, and the model had to roll his eyes at how adorably easy to read he was at times.

Kaoru, with his fingers no longer tangled in Chiaki’s mussed hair, simply leaned back against the couch, eyeing the top Izumi had on. 

“Did you get the memo~? Moricchi’s borrowing something of mine too.” Though, Chiaki was wearing a pair of shorts as well. “Forget to pick up pants on the way out or is it just my lucky day?” 

The overly flirtatious wink Kaoru coupled with his pick up lines didn’t wipe the frown from Izumi’s face, but it did get his cheeks to dusk a faint pink. 

“Don’t be so shameless you idiot.” 

But even as he chided him, Izumi walked over and slung his leg over Kaoru’s lap, sliding forward until their chests were flush and he could rest his arms against his shoulders. 

“Your entire life’s a blessing with me around, don’t forget it.” 

And to make a point, he teasingly rolled his hips, making sure Kaoru _knew_ that the only thing he’d borrowed was a top. 

Chiaki had defaulted to an eloquent _uuuuuh,_ already trying to get up and away from whatever was about to happen. But a quick hand from Kaoru nabbed him by the collar, dragging him back down to _sit_. 

“Heroes don’t run Moricchi, remember?” 

Protest dying in his throat, Chiaki sighed through his nose, catching a scathing glare from Izumi, smiling nervously before adjusting his glasses.

“I didn’t want to interrupt, you see-“

Sighing heavily, Izumi grasped Chiaki by the chin, forcing him to look at him. 

“God, you’re so stupid.”

And to keep him from saying anything that would just solidify his matter of fact observation, he shut him up by sealing his lips with a kiss, mouth moving languidly against slightly chapped lips. Breaking off for a moment, he scolded Chiaki.

“You need to stop biting your lips when you’re worried, you're ruining them.” 

But despite his complaints, he went back for more, dragging him closer so that he was almost spilling onto Kaoru’s lap as well. Impatient, he swiped his tongue against Chiaki’s lips, smirking when he heard a whimper from the so called hero. 

Things were escalating quickly, and Kaoru wasn’t sure if he should be amused or turned on. To make things simple, he felt both. It was difficult to tear his eyes away from Chiaki and his furious blush, glasses pressed against his face. Izumi was equally tempting, with his slender fingers now wound around Chiaki’s hair, the bravado given away by the way his own face was coloring.

But the slight tenting of the shirt Izumi had on managed to attract his attention, and his finger nudged teasingly against the tip.

“Don’t get my shirt all dirty Senacchi~”

He was making things difficult though, as he wrapped his hand around Izumi through the fabric, slowly staring to stroke up and down. 

Izumi’s lashes fluttered, pulse picking up as he tried to deal with Chiaki while Kaoru was teasing him. Soft moans laced his kiss, hips starting to buck against Kaoru’s hand. 

“At least d-do it properly.” Shirt be damned; he could buy him a new one.

Kaoru shook his head, clicking his tongue. “So _needy_ Senacchi.” But he was happy to do as he was told, hand moving a bit quicker, the fabric getting wet from the precum leaking from Izumi’s dick.

“You getting wet baby? Does it feel that good?”

The moniker had Izumi’s face feel like it was lit, and he sputtered, accidentally nipping Chiaki’s mouth and drawing blood. He would have snapped at Kaoru, but his hands immediately went to cup Chiaki’s face, murmuring hiccupping apologizes and petting his cheeks.

Tongue flicking out to lap up the stray drops of blood, he made sure Chiaki wasn’t bleeding before scowling. His hazy eyes didn’t do much in convincing Kaoru that he was angry, and he turned his head aside, not about to admit anything. 

Used to the attitude, Kaoru laughed under his breath, hand going under the shirt to grasp Izumi, thumb pressing against his slit. “I’m sure you’ll let me know if its good when you come for me~” 

Using his free hand to pull Chiaki in closer, he pressed his lips against the dazed brunette, not about to let him stay unattended. He nibbled at his jaw before murmuring against his ear, hand trailing to touch the small of his back.

“Wanna give Senacchi a hand? I’m sure he’d appreciate it.” 

A low moan in his throat, Chiaki nodded, obediently replacing Kaoru’s hand with his own, stroking Izumi’s dick and returning to his habit of biting his lip, distracted by the small gasps that he was pulling from Izumi. 

He yelped when he felt Kaoru’s hand slide past the band of his shorts, cupping his own hard dick and stroking. A few long strokes and the sensation of Kaoru teasing the tip of his leaking cock was enough to have him come embarrassingly quickly, crying out and withdrawing his hand from Izumi.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Legs twitching, he curled up against the couch, hand coming to cover his mouth. 

Izumi, indignant that he’d been left alone, rutted impatiently against Kaoru, wanting to come after seeing Chiaki cry out so cutely. 

Kaoru easily took Izumi in hand again, sparing a moment to press a kiss against Chiaki’s forehead.

“Tsk tsk- Senacchi and I really have to work on your stamina, right~?” 

Smiling at Izumi, he turned his attention to the model, catching his lips with his own and tasting the faintest hint of iron on his tongue. 

Hand moving deftly, he used the precum to slick the rest of Izumi’s dick, pumping his hand down the length quickly, holding Izumi at the base for a moment while the smaller sputtered on his lap, rolling his hips and begging to come.

Pushing aside the shirt and revealing Izumi’s collar, he ran his tongue in a hot stripe against the pale skin, sinking his teeth in sharply before letting his hand go, hearing Izumi cry out in a broken sob as he came, dirtying the shirt and covering his hand with hot cum.  

He felt Izumi flop against his chest, and he carefully pulled him closely against his lap, pressing a kiss against the fevered skin and murmuring to him what a good job he did. 

Arm reaching out for Chiaki, he pulled him closer to lean against his shoulder, clean hand brushing his bangs aside and laughing though his nose at a slightly teary eyed and red cheeked idol, uncharacteristically quiet when compared to his usual self.

“Well isn’t it nice when you two quiet down.”

 


	2. Better With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's no plot it's just fluffy

Raindrops slam against his skin, hitting harder than they should considering their size. But the constant patter of cold drops drumming against him wear him down, mixing in with the tears that are already running down his face. It’s the little things that really add up.

Boots hit pavement and clear paths through puddles, leaving a frenzied ripple as the light reflecting off the surface struggles to become whole again. And though his heart is wavering as violently as the broken surfaces of the pools of water he ran through, he knows where he’s headed. Where he wants to go.

Running blindly, Izumi turns a corner, slamming into something so solid it almost knocks him off his feet. Glaring up angrily, a furious snap dies in his throat when he locks onto the warmest eyes and gentlest smile. A strong hand manages to clasp his wrist, keeping him steady, bringing him into a hug.

Despite protests that his clothes are absolutely soaked, Chiaki shushes him, the umbrella he was holding folded and stuck into his back pocket in favor of scooping Izumi up and carefully trotting back to the safety of their home, just a few doors down. 

He finds Kaoru waiting worriedly by the door, staying behind in case Izumi managed to come home while Chiaki was out. He was passed off like a wet kitten to a new set of arms, Chiaki promising to come back after changing into something dry.

He thought that he was going to explode after the frustration of working through the day, unreasonable direction from photo shoots that were just not working out. He _had_ made them come out perfectly, and he knew it. But the belittling tone and attitude of a director who thought too highly of himself had finally ground him down, and he could barely control himself before storming off after a day’s work. 

But instead of screaming, beating his fists against the first person who dared get in his way, he felt all the anger deflate. Chiaki’s comforting arms taking him in without question, smile ready and willing to take out anything Izumi could dish out had stopped him in his tracks, any thought of hurting the usually loud mouthed brunette vanishing. 

And the way Kaoru had brushed aside his wet bangs and pressed a kiss to his forehead before helping him strip out of his wet clothes made him feel so loved. That and the warm bath that he was dunked into made it hard to be too fussy, defaulting to grumbling as the blonde hummed while washing his hair for him. 

He could sense the feeling returning to his cold hands and feet, helped by the way Kaoru was taking time to make sure he was clean, washing away any dirt as well as lingering frustrations from his body. There’s a part of him that does want to break down and cry into the warm water, but it’s not the cold senseless isolation of a busy outside world that’s beating against him with freezing rain. It’s the warm touch of gentle hands that slowly thaw his hardened heart and promise to cut themselves against the jagged edges while they try to mend him. 

After thoroughly allowed to warm up, Kaoru lifts him from the water, and Izumi doesn’t do much to help or hinder. Too drained to do anything but stand as he’s toweled off by a big fuzzy swathe. Chiaki pokes his head in, bundled in a knit sweater that his mother made him; one that he’s too embarrassed to wear around anyone but the three of them. 

Chiaki tugs a soft worn sweatshirt over his head and pulls his arms through, and Izumi is engulfed in the comforting scent of the hero- finally feeling his chest start to warm. And after a bit of struggling, the two manage to dress the model, dragging him towards their room and nestling him between their bodies, blocking him from the rest of the world and letting him find a bit of peace. 

He takes a deep breath, and exhales with a bit of a shudder, sobs threatening to rip from this throat. But the soothing feeling of Kaoru stroking his head and pulling him closer against his chest let him find some grounding. Chiaki curls against him from behind, his always warm body starting to share its heat with Izumi. 

But he didn’t feel like he deserved such unconditional love. How these two comforted him without question, kissed the tears from his eyes and made him feel so warm and safe. He lifted his head to voice his concerns, only to see slate brown eyes peering at him fondly, their cool yet genial expression melting away his concern.

It was the same expression he’d seen hundreds of time before, the expression Kaoru used every time he patiently explained to Izumi that, “You deserve love. _We_ love you.” Usually accompanied by a bit of teasing and a flick to his forehead if he kept complaining. 

With Chiaki’s nose buried against his neck and breathing softly, he couldn’t do much to move, eyes refusing to tear themselves away from Kaoru, lips turning up in a timid smile. 

His was returned with a smile that had Kaoru’s cheeks feeling achingly sweet, so happy to see even the faintest hint of contentedness on Izumi’s part. Softly kissing the top of Izumi’s head, Kaoru pressed himself closer, fingers searching for Chiaki’s hand so that they could link and rest against Izumi’s hip, a reminder of the promise the three had made to each other.  


	3. Cold Feet and Coffee

Chiaki always ran warm; body, heart and he hoped soul. If he burned brightly enough, he was sure that his feelings could melt even the most guarded of hearts. Or at least, he hoped that was the case.

Looking fondly over at the person curled up on his couch, he couldn’t help but smile, figuring he did pretty well if Izumi was comfortable enough around him to fall asleep at his house. 

It was a struggle to try to keep quiet or still, and he had to get up before snuggling next to the sleeping figure, hoping that he wouldn’t wake him up. His hand were careful to adjust Izumi’s legs to rest over his lap, pulling a blanket over to cover his feet. Though, when he brushed against Izumi, he noticed how cold his skin was.

 “You’ll catch a cold Sena~”

 Murmuring quietly, he gently took the slender feet in hand, trying to warm them. It took a bit of time, but he could feel the frigid ice slowly give way, and he clicked his tongue. As carefully as Izumi maintained his body, callouses from years of dancing still left rougher patches on his skin. But Chiaki loved them, each scar a testament to the hours and pain that went into Izumi perfecting his craft.

“You’re amazing and you know it. But that shouldn’t stop you from being told that more often.”

Carefully flopping to his side, he adjusted the both of them so that he could hold Izumi against his chest, the rise and fall of his breathing falling to match the model’s. Breathing in, he could take in the scent of some elegant cologne, smile tilting the corner of his lips up; a conditioned reaction after learning to associate the comforting smell with Izumi.

Chiaki was ready to start dozing off as well, but could hear the faint jingling of keys. His head popped up to watch the door, watching as the handle jiggled before Kaoru pushed his way into the apartment. Their eyes met for a moment, and he smiled before pressing a finger to his lip to ask him to be quiet.

Kaoru’s eyebrows tilted up in confusion for a moment before noticing the body Chiaki was curled around. Snorting in amusement, he left his bag on the floor before walking over to Chiaki, ruffling the soft brown hair and leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his forehead. He would have tousled Izumi’s hair as well, but with the model getting some well deserved rest, it felt like a crime to rouse him. 

That and it was nice to see him look so peaceful and _quiet_. Oh he loved dealing with all the tongue and cheek, but it was a good break to be able to admire the testy model without him getting snapped at for ogling too long.

Kaoru took a seat and an adjacent chair, sighing as he was able to finally get off his feet. But it wasn’t a moment later that he felt fingers tapping against his hand, Chiaki’s pleading face asking to link their fingers. 

Chiaki could still feel the lingering sensation of the kiss against his forehead, the light scent of coffee dusting against him and bringing a contrast to the cooler aura Izumi had. He did wish Kaoru could join them, but he was already pushing it with two people on the couch. So the very least he could do was make sure Kaoru didn’t feel left out!

Or so he reasoned. He was worried for a few moments, wondering if he’d be left hanging, but after Kaoru looked at him with an antagonizing amused look, he felt long fingers lacing against his, firm but not confining. 

Wiggling happily, he tucked Izumi’s head under his chin, making sure to tighten his grip against Kaoru’s hand before settling back down, somehow feeling like the warmth in his chest was going to burn him from the inside out. But the reassuring calm that Izumi exuded coupled with the lighthearted touch Kaoru brought helped ground him, and he sighed contentedly, feeling incredibly small but at the center of the universe at the same moment.


End file.
